Resfriado
by skyunns
Summary: El resfriado ataca a Natsu y Lucy está dispuesto a ayudarlo sin importar que tan insoportable sea Natsu estando enfermo.


Nota de la autora: ¡Wujuu! Nuevo one-shot (si se le puede llamar así xd), disfrútenlo, como estoy segura saben la pareja es Natsu x Lucy. :)

 **** **** _._

* * *

 _"Y aunque el tiempo pasará, velaría por su bien, después de todo le amaba con todo su corazón"._

* * *

.

—Aún no puedo creer que te hayas caído al lago porque Happy te empujó—dijo a la vez que el dragón Slayer estornudo—, creo imposible que Happy haya tenido suficiente fuerza como para empujarte.

Le dirigió una mirada amedrentadora al chico cuando esté refunfuño y alegó en pequeños susurros sobre lo mala enfermera que tenía.

—Fue un accidente.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada asiendo que el pelirrosa pusiera una sonrisa nerviosa y mirará hacia otro lado. Aún no creía que Happy, el pequeño felino azul con alas, pudiera empujar a Natsu para que cayera al lago, dando como consecuencia un slayer con resfriado. Supo por palabras de Mirajane que Natsu se encontraba enfermo así que como buena compañera —y mejor amiga—, decidió ayudar a que este se mejorará; pero no creyó que fuese molesto —más de lo inusual— el tan solo querer ayudarlo.

—Si, te creeré—dijo sarcásticamente—. Solo tomate la sopa, Natsu.

El chico vio el plato de sopa que están frente suyo y inhaló fuertemente el olor que la sopa expendía, seguido mostró una mueca de asco al reconocer los ingredientes que está poseía; odiaba la zanahoria y el ajo.

—No necesito sopa para mejorarme—replico tercamente—; soy lo suficientemente capaz de mejorarme solo—hizo hacia un lado la sopa para acomodarse nuevamente para dormir en la cama.

Lucy enarco una ceja a la vez que escucho como Natsu volvía a estornudar fuertemente.

—¿Enserio?

El chico asintió a la vez que empezaba a toser desquiciadamente, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su rubia amiga. Esta tomo la cuchara que reposaba sobre la sopa y tomo un poco de esta misma; Natsu se dio cuenta así que apretó con fuerza sus labios. La rubia movió su mano que sostenía la cuchara y la acercó a la boca de su amigo, este negocio con la cabeza, la otra mano la acercó a la oreja de su amigo y la jalo haciendo que este abriera la boca por unos segundos, aprovechando hizo que engullera la sopa con rapidez.

Lucy vio como la tragaba costosamente.

—No estaba tan mala. ¿Ves?—pregunto cuando vio como su amigo se relamía los labios para saborear un poco de la sopa que quedaron en estos.

El Dragneel asintió energéticamente extendiendo las manos para tomar el plato de la sopa. La rubia se la entrego y vio como este en tan solo unos segundos se la tomo, después de estar luchando una hora con él se la toma tan rápido, pensó la rubia mientras miraba como se relamía los labios contento por la sabrosa sopa.

La chica se deslizó fuera de la cama levantándose para ir por un paño mojado de agua fría para ponérselo en la frente al dragón slayer; cuando estuvo abajo en la cocina pudo volver a escuchar un fuerte estornudo del chico que hizo que la casa se estremeciera un poco. Volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación para encontrarse al Dragneel de pie intenso caminar normalmente ya que los mareos que arremetían contra el no se lo permitían.

Lucy lo miro con enojó y se acercó a él para arrastrarlo hacia la cama.

—Te dije que no te levantarás—le reprendió a la vez que lo tapaba—, te sentirás peor si no me haces caso, Natsu—advirtió. Este asintió cuando sintió el paño mojado tocar su frente.

Un bostezo por parte del chico hizo que Lucy lo mirará—Buenas noches, Luce—dijo en cuanto el sueño lo absorbía. La chica sonrió a la vez que decía: «Buenas noches».

La chica camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla que este poseía para poder avanzar su nueva novela. Miraba fijamente la hoja pensando en que sería lo siguiente que sucedería en su historia.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pelirrosa que dormitaba en su cama, la mayoría de las veces —por no decir todas— el era la inspiración que ocupaba para seguir escribiendo. Siguió viéndolo por una rato pensando en como aún enfermo, este podía seguir molestándola.

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar todo lo que había vivido con Natsu. En su mente vagaba el puente recuerdo que tenía junto al chico: el como se conocieron.

—Las primeras impresiones son importantes. ¿Sabes?—preguntó como si el chico le pudiese responder mientras dormía.

Recordaba bien el como se vieron la primera vez, aún le agradecía que la hubiese salvado de aquel hechizo —aún que el no lo supiera— el darle comida no había sido suficiente de su parte ante que el después la salvase y le cumpliera una de sus más grandes sueños: ser parte de Fairy Tail. Se acercó a la cama con pasos lentos, al quedar al frente de esta acarició la mata de pelos color salmón —según Natsu— que reposaba sobre la almohada. Sintió como Natsu se removía bajo su toque, acurrucando su cabeza contra su mano.

Río cuando escucho un pequeño susurro de Natsu sobre que le patearía el trasero a Gray, en su mente nítidas imágenes de todas la veces que estuvo presente mientras esos dos peleaban, también estado presente Erza, Wendy y los demás, agradeció el que todos le dieran la oportunidad de ser parte de esa gran familia que quería más que nada.

Lucy recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación viendo en su entera cuántas veces su equipo había irrumpido sin su permiso en su casa y se habían quedado allí sin preguntar durante toda la noche, agradeció que estos la acompañarán en las frías y solitarias noches haciéndola enojar y reír —más enojar que reír, pero eso no importaba mucho—.

.

* * *

.

No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida, pero estaba segura que había dormido durante toda la noche ya que el sol estaba recién saliendo como pudo ver por su ventana. Se estiró un poco al sentir un poco de dolor en su cuerpo gracias haber dormido sentada en su cama.

Se levantó un poco y observó escaso suelo la habitación la cual se encontraba un tanto desordenada por haber cuidado a su mejor amigo. Ordenó un poco la habitación poniéndo todo en su lugar correspondiente, luego de eso se sentó en la silla de su escrito para por fin escribir un poco de la nueva novela que tenía en mente hace unos meses atrás.

—Luce.

Giro hacia donde se encontraba la cabeza de Natsu viendo como este tenía los ojos entre abiertos y la observaba a los ojos. Lo miro atentamente por unos minutos para comprobar si estaba dormido o despierto, finalmente decidió colorearlo hablándole.

—¿Natsu? ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó cuando vio como este se removía inquieto.

Como un rayo Natsu se levanto dejando sorprendido a Lucy, la cual casi se cae de la cama al ver como este se lavando como si nada—¡Me encuentro mejor que nunca—dijo con energías mientras que realizaba estiramientos en la cama.

Natsu se giró para encarar a una Lucy que seguía un poco en shock ante verlo levantarse tan rápido; más sorprendida quedó cuando esté la abrazo con alegría y un poco de fuerza, pero Lucy le devolvió el abrazo rápido y con alegría.

Sintió como Natsu ocultaba su cabeza entre su cabello y hombro.

—Gracias por cuidarme Luce.

Le agradeció a la par que la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza y pegandola más a él. La chica sonrió ante el abrazo que él le estaba dando, alegre de poder estar compartiendo algo tan íntimo con él.

—No hay de que, Natsu—le respondió cuando se comenzaron a separar—. Eres mi mejor amigo sin importar que.

Y los dos sonrieron a la par.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Achu! Maldita sea me resfrié—lloriqueo Lucy a la par que se sonaba con un papel

—¡Hey, Luce!—la llamo Natsu—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto cuando vio cómo está estornudaba fuerte.

Lucy lo observó a la par que se acurrucaba más en su cama.

—Me resfrié.

—¡Pues entonces es mi turno para cuidarte!

Lucy agradeció el tener un buen amigo cómo Natsu, que la cuidaría sin importar el que pasará.

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Nota autora final**_ : Natsu se resfria y Lucy lo cuida. Bueee, me encuentro refriada (maldito invierno que aún no se va y primavera que trae alergias, a sí y maldito el que me contagio) por lo tanto decidí inspirarme de mi estado y traer una historia relacionada con eso, y salió estos que espero les haya gustado. Disfrute hacerlo, como espero hayan disfrutado el leerlo. :)))

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **16.09.2018**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **—Fairy cookie.**_


End file.
